


До последней затяжки

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Гуэйра ждет всю ночь.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	До последней затяжки

Ночью в пустыне темно.  
Щелчок зажигалки – и темноту освещает тусклый огонек. Ни в какое сравнение с ярким пламенем, готовым в любой момент сорваться с рук, разгореться в груди – но от него в сотню раз теплее.  
Гуэйра мягко обхватывает фильтр сигареты, представляя на его месте губы – теплые, жесткие, такие желанные. Ветер несет в лицо колкий песок и обрывки чужих разговоров. И то, и другое вскоре стихает, и он остается один на один с ночью, прохладой и пустотой, в которой горит его крохотный алый маяк.  
До встречи полтора часа. Одну сигарету – не спешно, смакуя, - можно выкурить за три минуты.  
До встречей с Мейсом сорок сигарет. Гуэйра проверял: выворачивать его начинает после шестой. Звенеть в ушах – после десятой.  
Если сигареты сократят ожидание, если их горький дым станет гарантией, что Мейс доберется в лагерь раньше срока, целым и невредимым, он согласен выкурить сорок пачек. Ну да, подохнет в процессе. Разве это важно?  
Где-то на грани видимости мелькает легкой тенью Лио, мажет светлой челкой и исчезает – проверял, наверное. Смешной. Это Мейс в опасности, зачем же проверять его? Вот он, стоит, втаптывает мыском ботинка окурки в песок, подкуривает одну от другой, словно боясь, что если огонек потухнет хоть на миг, то ночь обрушится на него с головой, густая, беспросветная, обрушится на них всех. Пальцы зябнут, и он тянет их к пламени, вздрагивает – машинально, по привычке, огонь давно не причиняет им вреда, - сует в рот, посасывая кончики. Ничего. Пройдет.  
Главное – не спать. Ждать. Ночь темна, но где-то в ней, далеко-далеко, есть Мейс, а значит, в непроглядной тьме горит невидимый огонь, который греет через сотни и тысячи километров. Маяк для Гуэйры.  
Дым обволакивает, ластится к ладоням, лижет их теплым сухим языком, норовит залезть за ворот и рукава куртки, щекочет ноздри, завивается в волосах тугими кольцами, так что запах потом не вытравишь быстрой ездой.  
Горло саднит, но Гуэйра упорно поджигает новую сигарету, сует в рот, не спеша делать затяжку, и щурится, всматриваясь в черноту. Он моргает, только когда едкий дым начинает щипать глаза, выплевывает полуистлевший окурок и давит, давит, давит ботинком, вглядываясь в тухнущую россыпь искр. Сколько осталось? Час? Дольше?  
Ничего. Он подождет. У него еще целых полпачки – Мейсовых полпачки, которых тот наверняка хватится в пути, за которые наверняка оторвет ему голову, когда вернется. Мейс ненавидит неожиданные пропажи.  
Гуэйра боится их до смерти.  
Щелчок.  
Щелчок.  
Он стоит и вертит сигарету в руке, меж подрагивающих пальцев; если поднести их к лицу, острый запах табака закружит голову. Гуэйра любит жадно вдыхать этот запах с других пальцев – длинных, тонких, сильных, ласковых. Тот, кажется, никогда не выветривается с бледной кожи, никогда не исчезает. Пока Гуэйра его чувствует, то знает – он не один.  
Ночь пахнет табаком и дымом, душным страхом, ожиданием, терпкой надеждой. Гуэйра задирает голову: огоньки звезд мерцают так близко, что, кажется, протяни руку – и они упадут в ладонь, щекоча кожу прохладой.  
У Мейса холодное пламя, горячие руки. Губы – еще горячее.  
Гуэйра начал курить полгода назад. С тех пор, как впервые остался на ночь в одиночестве, без привычного тепла, запаха и вкуса.  
Он облизывает пересохшие губы и прикрывает глаза. Не то, нет. Совсем не то. Во рту – горечь. Мейс умеет целовать сладко, даже если сутки напролет смолил.   
Гуэйра трет лицо ладонью, ерошит спутанные ветром волосы и смотрит в ночь.   
К утру сигареты заканчиваются, и воздух похож на серый вязкий дым. В голове тоже дым, и гул, и звон, и Гуэйре приходится напрячь слух, чтобы различить в нем далекий, едва слышимый шум мотора.  
Он поднимается с песка, разминает затекшие ноги и смотрит на стремительно растущую черную точку на горизонте, потом – на горку окурков. Улыбается и достает из пачки последнюю сигарету.  
Он подкуривает, делает жадный вдох – и замирает, задерживая дыхание, так что снова начинает кружиться голова. Он знает: следующий выдох он сделает в пахнущие табаком и огнем губы.


End file.
